1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphones and earmuffs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a player of various sounds or videos and the like is developed, and the player is often carried out to play. In such player, it is not sufficient that only portability thereof is excellent, and a demand for a sound quality and the like by a user also becomes high.
When playing the sound while ensuring the sound quality, the headphones are often used. Although there are various types of headphones, the portability of the headphones is extremely important when used with the above-described player having the excellent portability.
Then, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-191490 and the like, for example, the headphones capable of being folded are developed. The headphones disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-191490 folds the headband at three points to make a volume of the headphones at the time of carrying and the like small, thereby improving the portability thereof.